The Dragon Queen
by Anime Lover3458
Summary: This is not another Lisanna comes back and hates Lucy, Lisanna has been in fairy tail for awhile now. This takes place after the Grand Magic Games and Lucy wants to become stronger so she leaves fairy tail without telling anyone and on her adventure she find something unbelievable about her family's past. What will her friend think and how will they react to her leaving?


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"strongspan style="font-size: medium;"Lucy's P.O.V/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: medium;" It was was another /spanspan style="font-size: medium;"perfect day heading to the guild when I saw an old poster for the Grand Magic Game/spanspan style="font-size: medium;"s and walked over to look at it. This poster brought back the memory from when Natsu had beaten the twin dragon slayers, /spanspan style="font-size: medium;"Rouge and Sling but it also brought back the battle with Minerva/spanspan style="font-size: medium;" and almost died. I put the poster down trying to get rid of that memory /spanspan style="font-size: medium;"and headed to the guild./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: medium;"When I opened the guild doors I saw a big brawl which was nothing usual /spanspan style="font-size: medium;"and sat down at the bar "Hey Lucy is there anything you might want" Mira asked "just a strawberry milkshake please" I replied. /spanspan style="font-size: medium;"I was sitting down /spanspan style="font-size: medium;"when that horrible memory /spanspan style="font-size: medium;"came back and it keep replaying over and over again. After a while it finally stopped playing in my head "Hey Mira do you think that I am weak" I asked "Lucy how could you say that you are not weak and have never been" she replied "I have a question if I wanted to become stronger where would I go to do that" I asked "Lucy" she warned "I said if" "/spanspan style="font-size: medium;"Well if you wanted to become stronger I would go deep into the forest of /spanspan style="font-size: medium;"Clover/spanspan style="font-size: medium;" where no one could find me but that would if I wanted to" She said "Thanks Mira"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: medium;" When I knew Mira wasn't looking I went up the stairs to masters office and opened the door" Hello my child" he said "Hello master can I ask you a question" I asked "of chose my child now ask away" "do you think I can go train for a while" I asked "what will the others say if you left" "please master it will only be for a while and I promise to come back soon" "fine but only for a year and no more" he said "only a year got it, thank you master" I thanked master and started waking out the door "Lucy one more thing would you like to keep your mark or want me to take it off and give it back to you when you come back" he asked. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: medium;" That is a hard question but I am going with my gut "Can you remove it but put a spell to make it seem like it is still there and when I get back you can put it back" I said and he nodded his head slowly with a few tears "I will see you soon master" I said and walked out and headed to the guild doors but as I was about to walk out of the door a heard a familiar voice "Hey Luce do you want to go on a job just us" Natsu asks "I'm sorry Natsu but I just approved for a solo mission but I will when I come back I promise" I said then his face look a little disappointed "Oh ok see you soon" he said in a sad tone and walked of to the bar./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: medium;" When I got to the train station I went up to the ticket booth "Hello can I get a ticket to Clover please" I asked giving her the money "Sure thing" the girl at the booth said and handed me a ticket. It wasn't long before the train entered the station and I got on and found an empty seat. After a while I feel asleep and drifted off into dream land./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: medium;" Suddenly I felt and tap on my shoulder "five more minutes" I mumbled but a little while after that I felt something very cold splash on me "AHH" I yelled as it soaked into my clothes "what was that for" I yelled and looked a the people who throw it on me and see Sting and Rouge looking at me "Hello blondie where's your little friends" Sting said "don't call me blondie, besides your blond too" I said "you didn't answer me" he said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: medium;""I'm training without them so it's really not your business" I snapped at him "you don't have to be so moody" Rouge said "oh so I can't be moody but you can splash cold water on me" I said I a little more calmer (I said a little more) "I'm sorry we throw cold water on you but there was no other why to wake you up we tried to poke you but as you can see that didn't work out" Sting said with a sigh "I sorry for losing my temper and thank you for waking me up" I said "so dose your team know your here training" he asked "no they think I'm on a solo mission and the thing is I will be gone for year so I need some plan to keep them from looking for me" I explained "well I hope you can come up with one soon because even if I'm not in your guild I still know Fairy Tail will stop at nothing to keep their nakama safe" he said and then an idea popped in my head "can you do me a favor" I asked and they nodded "here's what I need you to do…." I said and whispered the plan in their ears./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p 


End file.
